


Day One Hundred Nineteen || Child of Mine

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [119]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: The thought of children frightens him. If he ever were to hurt them...but she's here to assure him everything will be just fine.





	Day One Hundred Nineteen || Child of Mine

In the more than two decades he’s lived, Uchiha Sasuke has seen - and done - many incredible things. Some good...many bad. He bore witness to the massacre of his clan when he was newly seven years old. He watched shinobi calling themselves tools fall to a corrupted system as his first major mission as a genin. The chūnin exams’ second test exposed him to Orochimaru, and his own thirst for power. The snake sannin showed him all manner of forbidden jutsu, and the people he experimented on. He fought in the fourth war where countless were killed.

...but nothing has prepared him for this.

He’s been frightened before, he’s not too proud to admit. But something about  _ this _ makes him feel like an uncertain child all over again.

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Gently, Hinata had put a hand on his knee, expression soft and warm. “But...I want  _ you _ to be sure, too.”

A dark eye stared at the smooth, pale back of her hand. Indecision and nerves quickened his breath, brow wilted as his mind quickly jumped to all the worst conclusions. “...what if I -?”

“Sasuke,” she cut in gently. Hands moved to cup his face, thumbs stroking along his cheeks. “You won’t hurt them. I  _ know _ that.”

“ _ How _ can you know that?”

“Because I know  _ you _ . You might not trust yourself...but I’ve seen the growth in you since your return to Konoha. Since we got to know each other. You’re not the man you were then. You’ve tempered. You’re calmer. I know you’d be careful. I know you’d be safe.”

A heavy sigh escaped him, turning his face out of her grip. “...I’m scared, Hinata...part of me wants this. Wants this so much. The rest of me is sure I’m not ready - that I’ll never  _ be _ ready. That I don’t deserve -”

“You deserve whatever you want out of life, Sasuke. Leave the past in the past. Be here, in the present, with me...looking to our future.” As always, patience leveled her voice as they had the same conversation they’d been having for years, even before they got married. “...if you’re truly opposed to it, then we can wait. Or...we can skip it altogether.”

“...but -?”

“Yes, I want children,” Hinata cut in once more. “...but I also want  _ you _ to want them. I won’t force that on you. I know you have your apprehensions...your fears. I’m not here to override them, or...tell you they’re foolish. I’m here to show you that they don’t have a foundation. You are not a danger, Sasuke. I know you’ll be just fine.”

He went quiet then, thinking. A glance showed her hands back on her lap, and one of his own gently rested upon it. “...all right. We can try.”

Something brightened in her gaze, but Hinata did her best to temper it, not wanting to startle him or make him second-guess. “...then we’ll try.”

Surprisingly, it took longer than they thought. Not that either of them were opposed to the method, but...they’d nearly begun to question if there were  _ problems _ . But then, mid January, Hinata finally got the news:

She was with child.

The news both elated him...and terrified him. At last they had their chance...but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready. The next few months were spent with him - much to her exasperation - treating Hinata with the utmost care, as though she were glass.

“Sasuke, I’m not fragile, I’m just pregnant,” she’d gently scolded with a smile as he half-guided, half-carried her into the house after a morning of errands. “You really don’t need to be so careful - I’m fine.  _ We’re _ fine. I promise.”

He wasn’t so easily convinced.

Every checkup they had, he paid rapt attention, listening for any details he’d need to know to ensure both mother and child were in optimal health. They’d both agreed in the beginning to leave the sex a secret. Thinking up names was a common before-bed activity as they laid beneath the blankets, staring up wistfully at the ceiling as sleep evaded them.

They both wanted a name that meant something. Something important. Idea after idea was tossed around, but none ever settled upon. And before they knew it...it was time.

In the wee hours of the morning on August nineteenth, Hinata wakes with a start. Not an uncommon occurrence: the baby often tells her it’s time to get up far earlier than she’d like with a kick to the ribs. But this time...the pain is accompanied by another feeling.

Something wet.

Reaching over, she gently jostles Sasuke’s arm. “...I think it’s time to get to the hospital.”

Panic. Well-concealed panic that mostly manifests in curt, impatient behavior as he readies them to go. They’ve kept a pack of supplies by the bedroom door for a few weeks now, just in case. This Sasuke slings over a shoulder before just scooping Hinata up in spite of her hollering...and sprinting to the hospital.

They make it in plenty of time.

Hinata’s taken in to begin, and Sasuke - for a time - lingers outside. People traversing the hallway give him a wide berth, feeling the tension in his aura. Once she’s settled in, he’s at her side in a flash.

“I’m fine - I’m barely dilated,” she assures him. “It will be a while yet.”

Medics come in and out, checking her progress and monitoring contractions. Until, finally, the last volley begins...and she’s told to push.

Though he’s never doubted his wife’s strength, Sasuke has a new appreciation for it as Hinata grips his hand, turning his digits purple with each squeeze. Focused on her, he murmurs affirmations and praise as she goes through the motions, medics hovering in anticipation.

And then...there’s a cry.

Something buried and primal in Sasuke goes utterly still at the sound.

Suddenly everything’s a blur. The last few pushes, the severing of the cord, the announcement of, “It’s a boy.” The tiny body is shown, red and loud, before being carted off to be cleaned and recorded.

Sweat-slicked and exhausted, Hinata goes slack against her cot.

“...you did amazing.”

“I...did my best,” she murmurs, giving a loopy smile.

Eventually, the babe is brought back, swaddled and quiet. The medic goes over details, but Sasuke isn’t listening, too focused on the blanket holding his son.

It’s he who’s offered first hold.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he accepts. Such a tiny thing...even more so when you consider the arms he’s held in. A dusting of dark hair coats his scalp, and lids part to reveal dark eyes like his own.

“...Tenkai.”

Hinata glances up. Earth. “...I think...that’s perfect. Our little world...ne?”

“...only the strongest name...for a child of mine.”

Two years later, little Chikyū would follow, named Heaven to match. Fears mostly bygone, Sasuke had nothing but pride for each of his children. His Heaven and Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, another late night @~@ This time because of a belly ache, blegh...but this is done. A bit rushed, but...oh well, aha~
> 
> Just some family fluff. Sasuke's very...apprehensive about kids. He doesn't trust himself around them, worried about his reflexes and survival instincts, as well as his lingering instability. But Hinata's sure he'll do well. And he does n_n
> 
> But uh...yeah. That's all for tonight! Thanks for reading~


End file.
